


small actions

by donghyuckssunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckssunflower/pseuds/donghyuckssunflower
Summary: “You know I love you right?”





	small actions

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent fluff because i'm such markhyuck trash these days and i've been wanting to write something for a while now but haven't had the time or motivation

“You know I love you right?” Mark asked Donghyuck one day.

They were alone in Mark’s room at the dorms since the other members had decided to go out for the day. Donghyuck was busy lying on Mark’s bed with his faded red hair spread across the pillow and one leg in the air, staring at the ceiling.

Some people would probably consider it as an odd pose to be in, but to Mark, it was just another _Donghyuck thing_. Like how the younger puts soy sauce in his scrambled eggs, or likes to wear odd socks on Thursdays. All small quirks that became normal to Mark over time; just another small part of the younger’s personality that he got to learn and love in the time that they had know each other (which was a long time).

Donghyuck beamed, replying with a light hearted “of course I do Mark,” and a dazzling smile.

Mark leaned over the bed and kissed Donghyuck on his nose, just a small peck. “Just checking.” Mark’s eyes softened at his boyfriend’s closed eyes and blossoming smile, “you should always know how precious you are to me, Hyuck.”

“It’s not like you’ll let me forget; you say it every day.” Donghyuck opened one of his eyes, keeping the other shut. His open eye ran its way over Mark’s facial expression, memorising it to keep stored in the younger boy’s memory.

(He had a specific compartment in his mind he used to mentally stored Mark’s various facial expressions. But he’d never admit that to anyone if they asked, not even Mark: that part of his mind was his guilty pleasure – a place to go if he ever felt sad, or deprived of his daily dose of Mark.)

“If you keep saying it so much, I might think you’re saying it out of habit and that you don’t really mean it.” Donghyuck waggled his eyebrows at Mark, a teasing tone lacing his voice.

Mark immediately recognised the teasing as Donghyuck’s defult outlet of embarrassment.

Though the younger boy would never say it, he always got flustered by Mark’s outright affection: he never knew how to react.

Mark understood without Donghyuck needing to say it, and Donghyuck understood that Mark understood the true meaning behind his light-hearted teasing, so in the end, there was one overall understanding that both boys loved each other, even if at times they would still be shy to admitting it.

But that didn’t stop Mark from frowning. “If I don’t say it, it feels wrong though. Even if I say it a million times, it’s always entirely true. 100 per cent.”

Donghyuck had now opened both eyes and was staring directly up at Mark who was stood over him, looking down intently at his boyfriend’s face.

The young boy hummed in response and Mark didn’t know what to make of that. “Hyuck,” Mark pouted, “I love you.”

“Everyone loves me; I’m fabulous.” Donghyuck’s expression was still unreadable and Mark didn’t know how to respond. Donghyuck apparently sensed the older boy’s frustration because he added, “I’m only joking, Mark. Of course I know you love me – I love you too.”

A sun-kissed hand slipped around Mark’s wrist, tugging him so that Mark fell onto the mattress beside Donghyuck. “I love you more than you’ll ever know Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck shuffled his body around a bit to find a more comfortable position now that the bed was occupied by two people, not just one. Having decided that lying down next to Mark was unsatisfactory, Donghyuck swung a leg over Mark’s so that he was comfortably sat on the other boy’s lap, face to face with his boyfriend.

Mark’s cheeks had developed a pinkish hue as a result of their new position, shyness overcoming him. Even after all the time he’d been dating Donghyuck, he still felt shy and slightly unsure of himself in situations like this. He made to turn his face away slightly but Donghyuck’s gaze held him there, pinned by something in the younger boy’s expression.

“I love you here,” Donghyuck said planting a soft kiss on Mark’s left cheek. “And here,” he kissed his right cheek this time, “and here, here and here.” Donghyuck said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Mark’s forehead, nose, chin, eyelids and anywhere else he deemed kissable (which was everywhere – there were lots of “and there’s” repeated, and even more kisses).

 Mark giggled with each new press of Donghyuck’s lips, his eyes closed and his lips turned up in an amused grin. Donghyuck eventually stopped, leaving one lingering brush of his lips on Mark’s own before pulling back to admire the expression he had put upon Mark’s face.

Neither of them were particularly good with words, but there was never any doubt about their feelings for each other because their actions spoke louder than words. Fleeting stares across stages, secret winks when no one was looking, a stray hand resting on the other’s shoulder; small, intimate touches that meant nothing to someone who wasn’t looking for them, but to each other they felt like a supernova of feelings.

And, obviously, there were moments like this one where they were alone together, lost in the landscapes of each other’s faces, mesmerised by one another’s actions, words and just the general generalness of each other.

Lost in each other with no intent of finding their way back to reality, and present time.

Donghyuck stayed in his position, sat straddling Mark’s lap and leaning over the elder boy’s face. He had brought a palm up to cup Mark’s cheek, rubbing his thumb softly over Mark’s skin, tracing his lips with the pad of his thumb.

They were so close that all Mark could see was Donghyuck’s face: so close that their noses were nearly touching and Mark could feel Donghyuck’s breath fanning over his lips as he spoke. “I love you Mark Lee, and although I might not say it much you should never think it’s not true, because I do.

“I love you to the moon and back; to infinity and beyond; to whatever other cheesy love-sick phrases you can think of. I love you, and don’t you forget it.” Donghyuck finished his small speech with a wink and another kiss, this one deeper and more drawn out than its predecessors.

Donghyuck’s words left Mark’s stomach doing funny things because Donghyuck never usually expressed his love through words. He was more of an actions type person.

Occasions where he voiced his feelings and affections were rare, and Mark learned long ago to treasure them.

At some point during Donghyuck’s speech, Mark had brought his arms up to wrap around the younger boy’s waist, squeezing gently to show his appreciation. Mark slid a hand up to Donghyuck’s face to brush a stray strand of hair that had fallen onto his face away. His hand lingered there, cupping Donghyuck’s cheek as he leaned up slightly to capture Donghyuck’s lips with his own.

Mark didn’t need to say I love you back because his actions spoke louder than any of his words ever could: he loved Donghyuck, and Donghyuck knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck makes me soft i love them so much


End file.
